


Insatiable

by This_Time_I_Wont_Regret_My_Username



Series: Somewhere in Another Universe [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Criminals, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:46:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25873072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/This_Time_I_Wont_Regret_My_Username/pseuds/This_Time_I_Wont_Regret_My_Username
Summary: Your classic espionage drabble with Luna in a suit and Fleur in a sexy dress.
Relationships: Fleur Delacour/Luna Lovegood
Series: Somewhere in Another Universe [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859893
Comments: 7
Kudos: 12





	Insatiable

The lounge is tastefully decorated, the soft buzz of conversation a blanket over them. Fleur sips her drink beside the bar. She’s  _ supposed  _ to watch the target, but frankly doesn’t care—not with Luna licking her lips like that.

“It won’t be too hard to take him down,” Luna says, eyes carefully trained across the bar.

She takes a drink, tongue darting out to catch a drop on her lip. Fleur’s stomach twists, humming noncommittally in response. 

“You really are insatiable,” Luna murmurs knowingly, but deliberately licks her lip again. Fleur smirks.

She’s looking forward to getting Luna alone after this.

**Author's Note:**

> The summary is basically Lily's word for word, and she also came up with the idea in the first place. Another day of Lily saving my butt, so thank you m'dear. Also - not sure how this one turned out to be suggestive, but one of these drabbles had to be. *shrug*
> 
> If you enjoyed this drabble, consider following my series! I'll be posting one drabble every day for the month of AUgust for different AUs and HP ships.


End file.
